A New Beginning
by Dee80
Summary: This is a one-shot. It's a Thanksgiving surprise, right when the Taylor household needs it the most.


**I was starting my new chapters for my other stories, but then this idea popped into my head. Thought I'd get it out just in time for the holiday. You all should be proud of me- it's my longest chapter yet! **

It was the night before Thanksgiving and Silver walked into the house after being out with her friends, finding her sister pulling out platters and dishes in the kitchen.

"Kel, I already told you. Why don't we just go out to eat tomorrow? It's just the three of us- no need to go through a lot of trouble with Thanksgiving dinner."

Kelly looked up from what she was doing and shut the kitchen cabinets. _It had only been a week since Kelly and Silver had buried their mother. Neither had been back to West Beverly, and even though they wouldn't admit it to each other, they were ready to get back into a routine._ "Silver, we aren't going to a restaurant on Thanksgiving. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything big."

Silver looked around at all the food that Kelly had already prepped and slightly chuckled. "You know, I haven't had a real Thanksgiving in several years. Mom and I usually ended up going out or I went to a friend's house. Thank you- this is going to be nice."

Kelly walked over to her sister and gave her a big hug. As Silver pulled away, she asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it covered. But you could keep Sammy busy for me tomorrow?"

Silver smiled. "No problem. I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Silver," Kelly replied as she watched her sister walk away.

* * *

Kelly woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. _It was going to be a difficult day to get through. It was the first holiday she had truly been alone. Of course, she had her son and her sister. But her mom was gone. David and Donna were still living in Japan. Most of her friends had moved away. Steve and Janet were still in town, but they were spending Thanksgiving with Janet's parents. It used to be so simple. Years back, Kelly met all of her friends at the Walsh house every Thanksgiving. Everyone would help cook and she had some great memories. But now, everyone was gone. And Steve and Janet had finally moved out of the Walsh house because their family had grown so big. The Walsh house had finally been sold. After that, it seemed like everyone started parting ways during the holidays. _

Kelly's concentration broke as a little blond haired boy popped his head up beside Kelly's bed. "Hi mommy!"

Kelly smiled as she gently pulled her son up into the bed. " Hi handsome," she replied as she gave him a little hug. Kelly laid in bed with Sammy for quite a while, gently stroking his hair. _Sammy had been her miracle child. Even though his father wasn't around, Kelly was raising a well-rounded, sweet child that she loved with all of her heart. She sometimes thought about how it would be if Sammy's father was involved in his life. He did know about the young child, but Sammy's parents had parted ways years ago. They had tried so many times to make things work, but it never did. She wanted him to have a father figure in his life, but wasn't sure if his real father was the right person for the job. So here Kelly was, raising her son alone. _

* * *

Kelly stood by the sink, watching through the kitchen window at Silver and Sammy playing in the backyard. She had been cooking all day, preparing a meal that could feed at least 12 people, not the measly 3 people that would be eating that night. Kelly was trying to be strong today, for both Silver and Sammy. It was their first Thanksgiving as a family of three, and even though Kelly had already talked to lots of her friends today- Steve, Janet and the kids, Andrea, David and Donna, she still felt alone. Kelly dried her hands off at the sink as she heard the doorbell ring. _Who could that be? She wasn't expecting anyone. She certainly hoped that Silver's father wasn't coming by- Silver had told him earlier in the week that she didn't want to see him and his new wife_. Kelly began walking towards the front door and saw him standing on the other side of the glass door_. She could not believe it was him. She hadn't heard from him in quite a while. Last time she had heard, he was seriously involved with another woman and she had tried to put him out of her mind. Of course, it hadn't worked. Not when people were constantly bringing his name up in front of her-his friends, his sister. It was hard to get the man standing on the other side of the door out of her mind when she was secretly still in love with him. _

Kelly opened the front door and stared at the man in front of her, who slowly handed her a bundle of fresh flowers. "Happy Thanksgiving Kel," he said to her. Kelly looked at the man standing in front of her- his gorgeous blue eyes, his boyish, innocent looks. He blushed slightly- Kelly had never seen him look so nervous with her before.

"Brandon," she finally was able to get his name out. "What are you doing here?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Of course not," she replied. "Come on in."

Kelly stepped aside as Brandon crossed the threshold into her home. The two stared at each other, both overcome with emotions deep inside as they studied each other. It was as though it was the first time they had laid eyes on each other. Without either one saying a word, they both embraced each other. Kelly wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck as Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Kelly tried to hide her emotions, but the comfort she felt when he was around her was too much. The tears began rolling down her cheeks. As Brandon heard her sniffling, he slowly pulled away, but kept his hands around her.

"You okay? I'm sorry to hear about Jackie. I know it must have been hard."

Kelly wiped the tears from her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm better now, knowing that you are here."

Brandon pulled Kelly close to him again. He stroked the back of her head, taking in the scent of her hair and perfume. _He had missed that smell. _

"How long are you back?" he heard her ask.

Just then, the back door flew open as Sammy and Silver came running into the house. Both stopped short as they saw Kelly and Brandon break free from each other's embrace. "Brandon!" Silver exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" she asked as she came running over to Brandon and giving him a big hug.

"Wow, Silver. You sure grew up since I saw you last!" Brandon replied as he raised his eyebrows, looking at Kelly.

Sammy looked closely at Brandon. He had never seen his mom with another man like that, besides some hugs from his Uncle Steve, David and his father. Brandon also closely watched the young boy. _He was the spitting image of his mother- that blonde hair and blue eyes. He had never met the young boy. He had heard a lot about him from Brenda, but the idea of Kelly having the son they were never able to have was very difficult for him. He had stayed away since Sammy was born- not wanting to think about the child that never came. But now as he saw Sammy in front of him, Brandon took it all back. It was obvious that the child in front of him was very special, and he wanted to get to know him better. _

Kelly walked over to her son, kneeling down as she put her hand around his waist. "Sammy, baby. This is my friend Brandon. Can you say hi?"

Sammy lifted his arm and gave a little wave. "Hi Brandon."

Brandon and Kelly both smiled as Brandon also greeted the little boy. Kelly turned Sam so he was looking at her. "Did you know, Sam, that this is Aunt Brenda's brother?"

Sammy smiled as he looked back at Brandon. "I like Aunt Brenda!" he replied. Brandon let out a little laugh. "So do I, Sam."

"We are about ready to eat, guys." Kelly said, getting Sammy's attention. "Why don't you go wash up and get ready for dinner."

"Okay mommy. Brandon, are you going to eat some turkey with us? Mommy is a good cook." Sammy asked, almost pleading.

"I'd love to, Sam," he replied as Silver took Sammy to the bathroom to get washed up.

Kelly invited Brandon back into the kitchen. "Sweet kid, Kel. He's beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, watching him out of the corner of her eye as she starts plating the dishes. "So you never told me why you're here, Brandon."

Brandon knew he couldn't skirt around the subject all day. Brandon took a deep breath. "It just felt like the right place to be today. I hope I'm not intruding , Kelly. I just wanted to see you."

Kelly stopped what she was doing and turned towards Brandon. "Of course you aren't intruding Brandon. I'm glad you're here. This was the nicest surprise I've had in a long time." Kelly gave Brandon a sweet smile as she handed him some platters to put on the table.

The four of them gathered around the dining room table and everyone sat down. "Mommy, I want to say the blessing," Sammy told her.

"Ok, Sam."

Sammy reached his hands out on each side of him, taking Silver and Kelly's hands. Kelly looked at Brandon as he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you for the world so sweet, Thank you for the food we eat. Thank you for the birds that sing, Thank you God for everything," Sammy began reciting the prayer he said at every dinner and Kelly looked up at Brandon, giving him a smile as Sammy continued. "Thank you for my mommy and my Silver and for my dog and for Brandon. Amen."

"Amen," they all replied in unison.

* * *

The dinner went over well and everyone enjoyed the lightheartedness that Brandon brought to the table. It had been such as stressful day- Kelly wanted everything to go right for the kids so they wouldn't have to think about recent events going on.

After dinner, Silver took Sammy upstairs to get a bath and get ready for bed. Kelly and Brandon stood in the kitchen washing dishes. They didn't talk much, but there was no awkward silence- just peace. Finally, Kelly did speak.

"Thank you, Brandon, for coming today and surprising us," she looked at him as she handed him a plate to dry off. "It was just what we needed."

"I should be thanking you, Kel," he said genuinely. "I needed to see you as much as you needed to see me. I've missed you."

Kelly smiled at him. "I've missed you too."

Brandon wasn't sure if he should react so quickly, but he couldn't help himself. He gently grabbed Kelly's upper arm, pulling her towards him. He brought his lips to hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kelly let out a sigh of relief as she took in the moment, not wanting it to end. It was a very sensuous, yet gentle kiss. The two stood next to each other, eyes closed, lips barely touching, but yearning for more. "Happy Thanksgiving Kel," Brandon told her again.

Kelly placed her hands around the back of Brandon's head, pulling him towards her. They quickly deepened their kiss, divulging all of their feelings in that one moment.

**The end.**

**So what do you guys think? Did you like it? I know it left some unanswered questions, but it leaves you all to fill in the gaps as you'd like. Please review, even though it's a one-shot! **


End file.
